


Rockstar (Caught in Suspension)

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-show, incest. Underage incest. That’s RIGHT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: Sam and Dean and Dean on his knees and Sam getting a blow job and Sam is 15 and Dean is 19 and SO THERE.





	Rockstar (Caught in Suspension)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the wank that is eating the world. If you really have no clue (where have you been!?!) [](http://fandom-wank.livejournal.com/profile)[fandom_wank](http://fandom-wank.livejournal.com/) can link you to all the places that will link you everywhere else [[here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/fandom_wank/1084243.html)]. Title because 1, I am drinking rockstars since I have to get up at 3 am and it is 1 am so no sleep, and 2) random clickage of [[this](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/mae/suspension28323.html)] song, and 3, hi, wank. For [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/) for her amazingness. Originally posted [[here](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mousy_345e4/743.html)].

Dean tells Sam he'll like it, no matter the reservations that his little brother has. He keeps telling him this as he nips his way down Sam's throat, not leaving any marks because their dad is supposed to be home in a few days and Sam still can't lie to him worth a damn.

He runs his hands down his little brother's back, his fingers tucking in under the top of his boxers, teasing him. "You know you want more, don't you Sammy?" Dean asks, murmuring as he trails hot kisses down from Sam's neck, across his chest.

Sam's only 15, but he's nearly as tall as Dean is at 19. He's still skinny, though, all arms and legs, knees and elbows. Dean thinks he's gorgeous anyways.

Sam nods above him, his hands finally coming up, one sliding into Dean's hair, clutching it as his older brother tongues his nipple. "Please, Dean, gods..." he whimpers loudly when Dean bites down gently.

"That's it Sammy, tell me what you want," Dean tells him, smirking as he nips across to his little brother's other nipple. "Can you do that, Sammy? Can you beg me, tell me exactly what you want?"

Sam whimpers again. "Dean, please," he lets his head fall back and hit the wall behind him. He'd long have fallen from watery knees if it wasn't for the wall. "I don't - I don't _know_ what I want," he nearly sobs.

Dean bites down a little hard. "Alright Sammy, it's okay," he says, pushing the younger boy's boxers down over his ass and letting them fall to the floor. One of his hands wraps around his little brother's dick, pumping once, twice, as Sam bucks his hips.  
"You like that, Sammy?" Dean asks, waiting still until Sam nods frantically. "You want more? Or do you want me to suck you off?" he nuzzles up to nip at his throat again, causing Sam let out a high pitched whine.

Sam bites his lip for a second, trying to think through the haze that his brother is causing in his mind. "I - Dean - _please_ ," he sobs out, pushing at his brother's shoulders.

Dean takes the hint and drops down to his knees, kissing one of Sam's hips, then the other. "This what you want, Sammy?" Dean asks, just before he leans forward and licks the head of Sam's cock. Sam's hips buck up again, causing Dean to bring his hands down to them, pushing them against the wall. Sam whines above him, a garble of unintelligible words flowing from his mouth,

"Please -gods - Dean, o-h gods," he murmurs on and on, making Dean redouble his efforts as he sucks. Sam's still trying to buck his hips, but Dean's not letting him, his palms pressing against his brother's hip bones, his fingers caressing him softly.

He pulls back just enough to say, "That's it Sammy, come on, baby, come for me," before he goes back to sucking his cock, his tongue finding all of those places that make Sam thrash even more.

"Dean!" Sam yells, throwing his brother's grip off as he comes, bucking his hips sharply. Dean falls back, most of Sam's come in his mouth as he swallows, but some on his cheek. When Sam looks down at his big brother, sprawled on the floor, lips so shiny and red, _his_ come sliding down Dean's face, Sam throw's his head back and groans.  


 

 

 ~~Sequel-comment maybe if I'm asked.~~

[For JF user=lavenderfrost:](http://www.journalfen.net/users/mousy_345e4/743.html?thread=2279#t2279)

Sam brings his hands up so he can push away from the wall, propelling him towards Dean. His older brother doesn't sit up, just watches him from where he's sprawled, letting his legs fall open just a little bit more to make the whole thing just a little bit more obscene.

Sam leans over him, running two fingers down Dean's face, through the come that's smeared there. He steps back and brings his fingers up, licking them and making Dean's head fall back just a little bit more, a groan torn from his throat. "Oh god, Sammy."

Sam smirks down at him. "Gotta tell me what you want, Dean," he taunts, repeating his brother's words back.

Dean just stares up and him, nearly falling back onto the floor when he brings one of his hands around to rub at his cock through his boxers.

Sam just stands there watching him as Dean rubs once, twice, three times more, then arches his back, coming in his shorts, a low moan echoing through the bedroom.

 

 

[For LJ user=angels3:](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/41822.html?thread=523870#t523870)

Once Dean can catch his breath he shifts, using his leg to knock Sam off balance. Sam stumbles forward, falling into a tangle on his brother, Dean leaning back until he's laying on the floor so he can wrap his arms around Sam and hold him there.

"Think you're so smart, do you Sam?" he asks, a low growl into his little brother's ear. Sam shudders at the sound, shifting in his brother's grip, but he can't get loose, not with how Dean has him trapped.

"Still gonna make you beg, Sammy," Dean taunts, licking the shell of his brother's ear. When Sam cuts of a whine deep in his throat, Dean bites down on his neck. "You want something, Sammy?" he asks, one of his arms keeping Sam in place, the other loosening it's grip so he can slide a hand down Sam's back, causing him to arch it.

"Do you?" he breathes out, looking up and catching his brother's eye.

Sam just whimpers. "Deeean."

 

 

[For LJ user=lily_liedtome:](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/41822.html?thread=524126#t524126)

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asks, waiting until just the right moment to flip them over. Sam arches up when Dean pins him to the floor, skin sliding against skin and making Dean drop his forehead down to Sam's shoulder, panting. He might have just come, but he was nineteen and he had Sam on the floor bellow him.

"Dean, please, just-" Sam swallows, his hands coming up to bring Dean's face to his. "Fuck me, please?" he nearly whimpers out, just before their lips meet.

Dean groans into the kiss, biting at Sam's bottom lip, not quite sure how Sam could sound so damn depraved. And why it sounded so damn good.

"That's what you want, Sammy? Me to fuck you?" he asks, kissing down his brothers neck. He's not pinning Sam any more. His little brother isn't struggling to do anything but keep his grip on Dean's hair.

"God, yes, please, Deeean," Sam cries out. Dean settles back a little bit, watching Sam's hands fall to the floor beside him, and smirks.

 

 

More still if anyone asks.


End file.
